Express the percent as a decimal. $115.9\%$
Answer: $115.9$ percent = $115.9$ per cent = $115.9$ per hundred $115.9\% = \dfrac{115.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{115.9\%} = 1.159$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.